


Coward

by bbyimissingu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blushing Levi Ackerman, Established Relationship, Fluff, Levi Ackerman Has Feelings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, he is just so in love with this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyimissingu/pseuds/bbyimissingu
Summary: “I’m not a coward.”“You were staring at me for like 5 minutes.”“I wasn’t staring.”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Levi and Erwin sleeping together. Levi wakes up first and contemplates waking Erwin with a kiss. Levi leans in only to hesitate centimeters away out of embarrassment. Erwin opens their eyes and says, 'Well if you won't do it, I will.'
> 
> prompt from here!! --> https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/

Levi opened his eyes, squinting and using his arms to cover his face as he was blinded by the light shining through the slightly open curtains. He turned over, facing Erwin and pulling the covers back over his bare shoulders. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent (lavender by the way) of the man next to him.

Levi knew he wouldn’t fall back asleep. He rarely does. Being with Erwin helped with his sleep problems but didn’t solve them. It was worth a shot, though. Erwin always said he needed to rest more. It was silent in the bedroom except for Erwin’s quiet snores and the birds chirping outside. 

He eventually gave up on the falling back to sleep idea, settling on his back and staring at the ceiling. He looked back over to the blonde next to him. Should he wake him up? No. Not an option. Erwin needed rest as much as Levi did, even more since he was the commander, after all. Levi shouldn’t interrupt his beauty sleep.

But oh boy, he missed Erwin’s warm embrace. He couldn’t bear waiting however many hours for this giant to wake up. He could always get up. He can drink his tea and read his book or even clean the house. But Levi was being needy and wanted Erwin’s attention now. It was like a drug for him. 

It was somewhat understandable. They (really just Levi) hated PDA. The farthest they went with PDA was wearing matching rings and Erwin occasionally holding onto Levi to pull him closer which would always be quickly broken up by the captain swatting his hand away.

He sat up, stretching his body out while letting out a big yawn. He moved closer to Erwin, nuzzling into his neck. It felt like second nature for Erwin to wrap his arms around Levi in his sleep. He just seemed to gravitate towards the small body always laying in his bed. 

Levi rested his hands onto Erwin’s biceps, pulling away to look up at him. He was at a loss for words. It was moments like this that Levi reminded himself how lucky he was. He really hit the jackpot with this man. Everything about him was perfect. Levi admired him. Levi had felt love before but this was a different kind of love.

He loved his squad. He loved Hange, even if she was a pain sometimes. But his love for Erwin was something so much greater. Something he couldn’t put into words. 

Levi didn’t realize he was just staring and thinking about the love of his life until he felt the arms around him tighten, pulling him down for a kiss. He slightly panicked at first. It all went by in the blink of an eye but then he realized what was happening. Erwin was kissing him.

Levi brought his hands up to cup Erwin’s face, feeling the stubble growing around his jaw. Erwin pulled away from the kiss, opening his eyes tiredly. “Coward.” The blonde said. 

“I’m not a coward.” Levi pressed another kiss to his cheek before sitting up and settling onto Erwin’s thighs. “You were staring at me for like 5 minutes.” Erwin chuckled, resting his big hands onto Levi’s hips. Levi’s cheeks started to turn to a light shade of pink as he shook his head. “I wasn’t staring.” He defended as Erwin sat up and started to press his lips to Levi’s jawline.

“That’s not what I saw,” Erwin smirked against his skin between kisses, voice slightly muffled. Levi rolled his eyes, shoving him back against the pillow. “Just shut up and get out of bed.” He tried to fight back the smile that was forming on his lips and failed. Erwin just brought out the best in Levi. Erwin made him _feel something. ___

__“What happened to our morning cuddles?” Erwin pouted and grabbed Levi’s arm as he started to slip out of the bed. Levi yanked his hand out of Erwin’s hold, “I have the stuff to do.” He lied._ _

__He was embarrassed and Erwin knew it but knew not to press further._ _

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of me missing eruri and having the sudden urge to write at 1am


End file.
